This disclosure relates generally to optical communication and, more particularly, to low-loss optical connectors and methods for low-loss optical communication
Short-distance data links used for consumer electronics are reaching increasingly higher data rates, especially those used for video and data storage applications. Examples include the USB 3.0 protocol at 5 Gb/s, HDMI at 10 Gb/s and Thunderbolt™ at 10 Gb/s over two channels. At such high data rates, traditional copper cables can have limited transmission distance and cable flexibility. For at least these reasons, optical fiber is emerging as an alternative to copper wire for accommodating the high data rates of advancing generations of electronic devices such as consumer devices.
Unlike telecommunication applications that employ expensive, high-power edge-emitting lasers along with modulators, short-distance optical fiber links can be based on low-cost, low-power, directly modulated light sources such as vertical-cavity surface-emitting lasers (VCSELs). Optical-to-optical fiber optic connectors for optical cable assemblies can communicate optical signals to and from mated, aligned optical fibers. Such optical-to-optical fiber optic connectors are becoming increasingly viable for use in consumer electronics and other electronics. The performance of the optical-to-optical fiber optic connectors can be impacted, i.e., the amount of optical signal loss, by alignment between mated connectors used to couple optical signals.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative expanded beam optical connectors and methods for forming optical connections with an expanded beam optical connector.